


Cliffs and Kisses

by Munchingpotatoes123



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Boys (almost) Kissing, Fluff, Gay, I'm Sorry, Love Confessions, M/M, Mondo's super gay for Taka everyone knows it, cockblock, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 05:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12005823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munchingpotatoes123/pseuds/Munchingpotatoes123
Summary: Mondo's 100%, no-holds-bar, gay for Taka. He's in too deep, there was no way he was going to recover from his stupid crush.Super duper self-indulgent fluffy Ishimondo. Written at 12AM in 10 minutes cuz that's how I roll.





	Cliffs and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This was written at 12AM in the span of my redbull-induced high. Expect a typo or grammatically incorrect sentence here or there (probably I haven't proofread this idfk).

Ishimaru led Mondo outside his house, dragging him by the sleeve of his coat, resembling a nagging child dragging a parent to the candy store. “Woah, Kyodai, calm down. We’ve still got time, ya know, dusk isn’t for another hour,” Mondo said, pulling his sleeve away from Kiyotaka’s grasp before he could put a tear a hole into it. Kiyotaka pouted for just a second, yet it was enough to make Mondo’s heart soar into his throat. It wasn’t long before the pout was replaced with his usual resting face, which oddly looked like a scowl.

“My apologies Kyodai, I just wanted to assure that we make it there on time! It would’ve been terrible if we were late,” Ishimaru said way too loudly. Mondo snickered, tossing a blue helmet to Kiyotaka, who put it on without objection. “Late for what? We aren’t meeting anyone ya nerd,” Mondo teased, affection clear in his mocking tone. Ishimaru averted his gaze from Mondo, pink blush dancing on his cheeks. “Well...I have a surprise for you, that’s all,” He said, his voice much less assertive and loud than usual.

Kiyotaka made his way onto Mondo’s bike, in careful movements as not to hit or damage anything. “Jeez, Taka, you wanna move any faster? You aint gonna break anything, I promise,” Mondo complained in a mocking tone. Mondo could hear Kiyotaka huff in annoyance behind him. Wrapping his arms around Mondo’s midriff in a crushing bind, Kiyotaka decided that it was a good time to start scolding Mondo, “Well, unlike some people I like to be careful,” He said, sass echoing his voice, which was something only Mondo really got to witness.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever princess,” Mondo deadpanned, revving up the motorcycle and having it release loud hums. “Also, where is your helmet? Don’t tell me you’re considering driving without your helmet, Kyodai! That’d be extremely dangerous! Not only that-” Before Kiyotaka could continue lecturing Mondo, he had already driven off, leaving black smoke where the motorcycle once was. 

Kiyotaka’s tight hold he had on Mondo had increased tenfold from the sudden drive-off, almost cutting off Mondo’s airflow entirely. “Taka, my god! Do you want me to breath or not?!” Mondo yelled, just loud enough that Kiyotaka could hear him through shrieking wind. The prefect apologized loudly, at the same time loosening his grip just a bit. He still didn’t want to become roadkill after all. 

The heavy draft of the cool, Autumn air blew it’s way through Mondo’s hair and screeched in his ears. It had felt amazing. He could remember the first time he rode his motorcycle; even back then he could appreciate the roaring engine and the fresh air smacking against his face. As Mondo remembered his past, both the good and bitter-sweet, he had reached his and Kiyotaka’s destination: A cliffside that looked like it hadn’t yet been touched by human hands.

Kiyotaka, once he and Mondo had made sure the bike was safely positioned and in no threat of being stolen, had led Mondo once more up to the edge of the cliff to admire the scenery. The two boys sat down, side-by-side, watching the dusk sun paint the skies orange and yellow. “So, is this what ya dragged me here for?” Mondo questioned, breaking the comfortable silence both the boys held. Kiyotaka didn’t reply. “If ya told me earlier, I coulda’ invited Chihiro to join us. Pretty sure he would enjoy the scenery to-” “No! You have this all wrong, Kyoudai!” Kiyotaka interrupted Mondo, something he never did. 

Mondo was taken back a bit by his friend’s rash actions, as Kiyotaka had never interrupted anyone a day in his life. “I...wanted to tell you something important!” As Kiyotaka said that, he encompassed Mondo’s hands in his own. The two boys stared at each other in the eyes, neither daring to blink. “Well, what the Hell do you want to say man? Spit it out!” Mondo said, breaking yet another period of silence.

Kiyotaka took a deep breath, his face gradually growing redder than the sky, “Mondo I...really like- no, I...love you…?” It sounded more like a question than a confession. Kiyotaka’s voice had a strange sort of apprehensiveness to it, yet the words hit Mondo with the same impact if it had been screamed through a megaphone. Mondo’s head spun, trying to figure out what the holy hell Kiyotaka had just said to him. As the silence grew more uncomfortable, Kiyotaka’s grip on Mondo’s hand had lessened and his gaze grew farther away from his eyes.

“I’m...I’m very sorry Mondo! I must’ve made an error in my calculations! Fujisaki had told me that you...held feelings for me too, I guess he must’ve-” Kiyotaka was interrupted by Mondo’s hand cradling his jaw. Making eye contact once more, it was Mondo’s turn to take a deep breath before he leaned in, lips near centimeters apart from Kiyotaka’s before-

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Mondo awoke with cold sweat dripping down his temple that, previously, could’ve only been achieved through nightmares about Daiya. He was in his bed. Alone. He was wearing his white tank-top. It was a dream.

Mondo smashed his fist onto the alarm clock in fury. “God fucking dammit!” He yelled, kicking a pillow across the room. He was gay for Taka, there was no denying it anymore, especially not when he was this deep into his despair.


End file.
